One of the more critical problems associated with the process of aging is the general deterioration of cognitive abilities. Although important now, this problem will assume even greater importance as the number of elderly individuals doubles over the next 30 years. This underscores the need to develop the research and educational capabilities to manage and solve the cognitive problems associated with aging. This proposal is to develop the research and educational capabilities in the area of memory and aging to help confront this growing problem. Vigorous laboratory research in memory and aging, the funding of pilot projects in the area, and new faculty recruitments as part of a larger effort to build expertise in brain and behavior will be pursued to enhance the research capabilities. The educational capabilities will be furthered by expanding existing courses on learning and memory, developing new courses in aging and behavior, and establishing an active seminar program in memory and aging. These efforts are expected to enhance basic and clinical research in memory and aging, increase interest in the problem as well as its visibility, and further educate students and faculty in this important area.